Dark Explorers (TCG)/Information
Dark Explorers features Pokémon. Many of the s benefit Pokémon. The set continues releasing cards with six included: , , , , , and . Groudon-EX and Kyogre-EX are, respectively, the final cards from the Japanese and expansions to be released in English. Because the set contains many evolutionary families, it also contains a reprint of ; the first release of the card to be printed with the errata issued at the beginning of the Black & White Series. The English expansion contains all of the remaining cards from the Japanese expansion, as well as a few from the and s, the , the and expansions, and the . Dark Explorers includes 111 different cards: 3 of which are s. The Secret cards are Shiny reprints of from ( in Japan), from ( in Japan), and from ( in Japan). Dark Rush, the Japanese equivalent to the set, contains 76 cards, making it the largest Japanese expansion released during the BW era. Much like and , the artwork in the set features locations around the Unova region. For example, and can be found in Chargestone Cave and and are depicted in Mistralton City. The Japanese Dark Rush expansion contains two cards that were first released in English. and were pulled from this set and released in the English expansion in August 2011 in order to complete their Pokémon families. Vanillite and Vanillish, and Ducklett and Swanna are numbered incorrectly. As of the expansion, Pokémon have been numbered first by type, then by National Pokédex number within type. The official numbering misplaces Vanillite (number 582) and Vanillish (number 583) before Ducklett (number 580) and Swanna (number 581). Dark Explorers is the first expansion whose was a Black Star Promo, specifically the , instead of a card actually in the set. The Prerelease promo is . Officially, the English release of the set contains 108 cards. Between alternate holofoils, promotional stamps, reverse holofoils, and Secret cards, the set contains 236 cards. A list of the non standard cards can be seen below. |- | }}|class="sortable"}} |- style="background:#b69e00;" ! style=" ;color:black;" | No. ! class="unsortable" style="color:black" | Card name ! class="unsortable" style="color:black;" | Type ! style="color:black" class="unsortable" | Promotion |- style="background:#000000" align="center" |1/108 | | | stamp promo |- style="background:#000000" align="center" |3/108 | | |Cosmos Holo XY Two Pack Blisters/XY Knock Out Collection/XY Kanto Two Pack Blisters exclusive |- style="background:#000000" align="center" |4/108 | | |1st Place Crosshatch Holo Chespin/Fennekin Season promo |- style="background:#000000" align="center" |4/108 | | |2nd Place Crosshatch Holo Chespin/Fennekin Season promo |- style="background:#000000" align="center" |4/108 | | |3rd Place Crosshatch Holo Chespin/Fennekin Season promo |- style="background:#000000" align="center" |4/108 | | |4th Place Crosshatch Holo Chespin/Fennekin Season promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |12/108 | | |Crosshatch Holo Winter Regional Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |12/108 | | |Staff Crosshatch Holo Winter Regional Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |17/108 | | |Cosmos Holo Plasma Blast Single Pack Blisters exclusive |- style="background:black" align="center" |25/108 | | |Crosshatch Holo European Spring Regional Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |25/108 | | |Staff Crosshatch Holo European Spring Regional Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |25/108 | | |Crosshatch Holo North America State+Province+Territory Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |25/108 | | |Staff Crosshatch Holo North America State+Province+Territory Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |29/108 | | |Non Holo theme deck exclusive |- style="background:black" align="center" |37/108 | | |Crosshatch Holo Autumn Regional Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |37/108 | | |Staff Crosshatch Holo National Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |48/108 | | |Crosshatch Holo National Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |48/108 | | |Staff Crosshatch Holo National Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |52/108 | | |Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive |- style="background:black" align="center" |60/108 | | |Crosshatch Holo Spring Regional Championships 2012-213 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |60/108 | | |Staff Crosshatch Holo Spring Regional Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |63/108 | | |Sheen Holo Battle Arena Decks: Mewtwo vs Darkrai exclusive |- style="background:black" align="center" |66/108 | | |Cosmos Holo Plasma Blast Single Pack Blisters exclusive |- style="background:black" align="center" |66/108 | | |Non Holo theme deck exclusive |- style="background:black" align="center" |67/108 | | |Mirror Reverse Holo Black & White Variety Blisters exclusive |- style="background:black" align="center" |71/108 | | |Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive |- style="background:black" align="center" |82/108 | | |Non Holo exclusive |- style="background:black" align="center" |84/108 | | |Crosshatch Holo City Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |84/108 | | |Staff Crosshatch Holo City Championships 2012-2013 promo |- style="background:black" align="center" |94/108 | |style="background:# ;color:black;font-weight:bold;font-size:20px" | I |Mirror Holo Xerneas Season (February 2014) |- style="background:black" align="center" |98/108 | |style="background:# ;color:black;font-weight:bold;font-size:20px" | Su |Crosshatch Holo stamp promo (January 2013) |}